greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Krieg und Frieden
Krieg und Frieden 'ist die sechste Episode der fünften Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Während Erica überglücklich zu der Erkenntnis kommt, dass sie lesbisch ist, flüchtet sich Callie in Marks Arme und schläft abermals mit ihm, da sie herausfinden möchte, ob sich ihre sexuellen Präferenzen mittlerweile geändert haben. Sie ist jedoch verwirrt, als sie feststellt, dass sie sowohl den Sex mit Erica als auch mit Mark äußerst erfüllend findet. Auch die Beziehung zwischen Izzie und Alex leidet weiterhin unter Spannungen: Izzie ist erbost, als Alex sie fragt, ob er sich weiterhin mit anderen Frauen treffen könne. Erst viel später realisiert Izzie, dass er damit auf subtile Art und Weise vermitteln wollte, dass er eine feste Beziehung mit ihr eingehen möchte. Da Alex stets große Probleme hat, offen über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, bittet er Izzie, ihm dies beizubringen. Unterdessen tritt Owen Hunt seine neue Stelle als Leiter der Unfallchirurgie an. Cristina versucht ihm um jeden Preis aus dem Weg zu gehen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt. Als Owen sich ihr gegenüber jedoch sehr distanziert verhält und behauptet, nicht einmal ihren Namen zu kennen, ist Cristina wütend. An seinem ersten Tag stellt Owen die ihm untergebenen Ärzte auf die Probe: Er präsentiert ihnen vier lebendige Schweine, die er höchstpersönlich mit einem Messer verletzt. Anschließend befiehlt er den anderen Ärzten, das Leben der Tiere zu retten. Als zwei Notfälle im "Seattle Grace" eintreffen, überträgt Owen Cristina die alleinige Verantwortung für die vier Schweine. Mit seinen unorthodoxen Methoden macht sich Owen jedoch äußerst unbeliebt: Izzie hält ihn für einen Tierquäler, während es Derek und Mark unmöglich finden, dass Owen ihnen den Zutritt zu den Behandlungsräumen verweigert und die Patienten stattdessen alleine versorgt. Lediglich Alex scheint von Owens Fähigkeiten beeindruckt zu sein. Als Derek und Mark ihn später zur Rede stellen, entschuldigt sich Owen nicht für sein rabiates Verhalten, erklärt sich aber bereit, sich jederzeit von seinen Kollegen Behandlungsmethoden beibringen zu lassen. In der Zwischenzeit kämpfen Cristina, Lexie und Neuling Ryan Spalding um das Leben der vier Schweine. Als eines zu sterben droht, rettet Cristina ihm mit einem komplizierten Eingriff das Leben. Owen lobt Cristina für ihre Arbeit, befiehlt ihr dann aber, die Schweine zu töten. Cristina lehnt dies kategorisch ab, doch letztendlich ist es Lexie, die Cristina davon überzeugen kann, dass die Schweine nicht unnötig leiden sollten. In einem späteren Gespräch mit Cristina offenbart Owen, dass er sich sehr wohl an sie erinnern könne, doch er sei inzwischen ein anderer Mensch. Nachdem seine Einheit bei einem Einsatz vollständig ausgelöscht wurde, kehrte er der Armee den Rücken und will nicht mehr an die Vergangenheit erinnert werden. Richard möchte Mirandas Talent fördern und betraut sie mit der schwierigen Aufgabe, ein 10-jähriges Mädchen namens Tori zu operieren, dessen Tumor als inoperabel gilt. Meredith, welche in den Sachen ihrer verstorbenen Mutter ihre alte "Anatomy Jane"-Puppe gefunden hat, mit der sie als Kind gerne gespielt hat, darf bei der OP assistieren. Auch Erica soll auf Drängen von Toris Eltern zu Rate gezogen werden. Diese steht dem riskanten Eingriff skeptisch gegenüber und versucht Miranda die OP auszureden. Schließlich ist es Meredith, die die zündende Idee hat, wie die Ärzte Toris Leben retten können. Trotz auftretender Komplikationen gelingt es ihnen, den Tumor zu entfernen. Miranda ist jedoch überaus wütend, dass Erica anschließend das gesamte Lob einheimst. Sie macht ihrer Kollegin unmissverständlich klar, dass sie außer negative Stimmung zu verbreiten nichts zur Lösung des Falles beigetragen hat. In der Zwischenzeit bemerkt Meredith, dass Richard sich in ihrer Gegenwart merkwürdig verhält. Später erklärt er ihr, dass die "Anatomy Jane"-Puppe ihn all die Fehler erinnert, die er in seinem Leben begangen hat. Callie gesteht Erica, dass sie mit Mark geschlafen hat. Dennoch versichert sie ihrer Freundin, dass sie um jeden Preis mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Während George und Lexie ihren Streit beilegen, wird Meredith mit weiteren Hinterlassenschaften ihrer Mutter konfrontiert: Ein großer Karton randvoll mit Tagebüchern... Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Brooke Smith als Dr. Erica Hahn * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Scott Haven als Randy Begler * Lauri Johnson als Ruth Begler * Brandon Scott als Dr. Ryan Spalding Co-Stars * Adair Tishler als Tori * Sheila Shaw als Michelle * Michael Hagiwara als Charles * Ivette Cruz als Schwester * Chet Grissom als Onkel Pat * Brooke Blanchard als Sanitäterin Jill * Candice Afia als Anfängerin Laura * Amrapali Ambegaokar als Anfängerin Dani * Tymberlee Chanel als Anfängerin Claire * Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella * Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan * Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve * Janina Gavankar als Anfängerin Lisa * Winston Story als Anfänger Leo * Joseph Williamson als Anfänger Pierce Musik *'Walcott 'von ''Vampire Weekend *'''Days Go On von Greg Laswell *'From the Valley to the Stars '''von ''El Perro Del Mar *'Prelude' von'' Raining Jane'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Life During Wartime ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''The Talking Heads. Intro Der Patient ist für den Chirugen sein Schlachtfeld. Das ist unser Terrain, in dem wir uns vorwagen und uns zurückziehen, um alle Landmienen zu räumen. Immer wenn man glaubt, die Schlacht gewonnen und die Welt sicher gemacht zu haben, stößt man schon auf die nächste Landmiene. Outro Manche Kriege enden nie. Manche enden in einem unsicherm Waffenstillstand. Manche Kriege enden mit einem Sieg auf ganzer Linie. Manche Kriege enden mit einem Friedensangebot. Und manche Kriege enden voller Hoffnung. Aber all diese Kriege sind nichts, verglichen mit dem schlimmsten Krieg überhaupt, gegen den, der uns noch bevor steht. Zitate *George: Oh Lexie, ich bin dein Mitbewohner. Du musst mit mir reden. *Lexie: Diese Möglichkeit schließe ich aus. *George: Ich schließe aus, dass du sie ausschließt. *Lexie: Ich ignoriere, dass du ausschließt, dass ich sie ausschließe. *George: Aber... *Meredith: Ich schließe dich nicht aus, George. *George: Danke. *Bailey: Sie haben heute eine Fortbildung. Es herrscht Anwesenheitspflicht. Es wird sich keiner davor drücken. Allerdings könnte ich einen von seiner Pflicht befreien. Derjenige müsste mir aber bei der Operation eines 10-jährigen Mädchens, das einen inoperablen Tumor hat, assistieren. *George: Ich assistiere! *Bailey: Nein, Sie nicht. Sie werden Ihre nachlässig geführten Krankenakten nach dem Kurs auf Vordermann bringen. *Cristina: Du Niete. *Alex: Kann man denn eigentlich einen inoperablen Tumor operieren? *Bailey: Karev ist ebenfalls raus. *Alex: Was hab ich denn gesagt? *Bailey: Sie zweifeln an mir. *Cristina: Oh, ich zweifle nicht an Ihnen, Dr. Bailey. *Bailey: Und Yang ist auch raus. *Cristina: Wieso? *Bailey: Sie waren Ihrem frischgebackenen Kollegen beim Papierkram nicht behilflich, also... Was ist das, Grey? Ist das Anatomy Jane? *Meredith: Ja. *Bailey: Mit 24 herausnehmbaren Organen und der Möglichkeit, 'ne Schwangerschaft zu simulieren? *Meredith: Ja. Ich nehme an, ich bin auch raus. *Bailey: Nein, falsch. Sie sind drin. *Meredith: Ja! *Izzie: Ohh, das ist nicht fair! *Bailey: Das nächste mal wissen Sie, dass 'ne hässliche Puppe reicht. *Ryan: Dr. Yang, was genau lernen wir denn heute bei der Fortbildung? *Cristina: Wer sind Sie? *Ryan: Ihr neuer Anfänger, Ryan Spalding. *Cristina: Ohh, den Namen merk ich mir sicher nicht. Du bist 4,2. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode